


Irrationally Glad

by TheTruthBetweenRPF (TheTruthBetween)



Category: Desperate Housewives RPF
Genre: F/F, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetweenRPF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tell you what. If I win, I'll go to the parties, get drunk and giddy and go home with my husband. But if I lose, I'll go to one party, still get drunk, but I'll go home with you. Deal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irrationally Glad

_Tell you what. If I win, I'll go to the parties, get drunk and giddy and go home with my husband. But if I lose, I'll go to one party, still get drunk, but I'll go home with you. Deal?_

"Oohhhh, here it is!" Eva exclaimed, as the Best Female Actor in a Motion Picture category was announced.

"Isn't she adorable?" Marcia gushed, holding onto Eva's hands tightly as they sat together on Marcia's bed. Tom was away for the week, so they were watching the awards from Marcia's house.

"She looks so **calm**!" Eva shook her head. "I, for one, would be sweating bullets and just trying to stay conscious!"

Felicity's name was announced, and both women let out small shrieks of support.

" _And the Oscar goes to... Reese Witherspoon!_ "

There was silence for a moment, before Eva burst out. " _ **What?!**_ " She stared at the TV. "That's bullshit!"

Marcia didn't say anything. She knew that Felicity deserved the award more than anyone, but she couldn't bring herself to express any displeasure at her not winning. Luckily, Eva was off on a tangent, and completely oblivious to Marcia's thoughtful silence.

"... I mean, isn't that bullshit? Flicka's _way_ better than Reese! Don't you think?"

Raising an eyebrow, Marcia said, "I'm not a movie person, Eva. I don't really know how good Reese is."

Eva flicked her hair over her shoulder. "Well Flicka's way better."

"Flicka is the best there is," Marcia said with conviction.

Eva nodded in agreement. "Totally."

They were silent again, looking at the TV as the awards continued to be handed out.

"Well, that killed it," Eva finally said. "Not much point in watching any more, is there?"

Marcia shrugged. "I guess not."

Looking at the clock beside Marcia's bed, Eva commented, "9:15... I should go."

"All right. Meeting up with Tony?"

Eva grinned. "You bet, babe!"

Marcia grinned as well, and walked Eva to the door. After she closed it behind the tiny Latina dynamo, she leaned her head against the wood and sighed. It would be another hour and three-quarters before the awards finished, then another two hours or so before Felicity would arrive.

Suddenly exhausted, Marcia went back to her room and lay down on the bed.

The next thing she knew, soft footsteps were making their way down the hall, and that damn squeaky board that she had vowed numerous times over to get fixed made itself known.

As Felicity's head peeked into the room, Marcia smiled. Yes, she was sad that her lover hadn't won. But it took an effort to hang on to that feeling, because she was also irrationally glad, too.

"Hi," Marcia said softly, holding out a hand to Felicity, who stepped forward, bypassed the outstretched hand, and practically fell on the redhead, devouring her lips.

Maybe Marcia's gladness wasn't so irrational, after all.


End file.
